Devices of this type are frequently used in current-day motor vehicles and are known from practical experience in various embodiments. In one embodiment known from practical experience, the wash nozzle is cylindrical in its configuration and may be twisted in the nozzle stem. For this purpose, a slotted recess is arranged at one of the end faces of the wash nozzle. An outlet opening of the wash nozzle is arranged on the casing of the wash nozzle. However, this leads to a large number of sealing surfaces. Furthermore, the wash nozzle is adjustable exclusively in its inclination. Adjustment of the wash nozzle in a tilting angle arranged transversely to the angle of inclination would require the entire nozzle stem to be adjusted. However, in current-day motor vehicles, adjusting the tilting angle is also desirable, as, for example in head lamps, the wash nozzle cannot always be arranged centrally before the lens. Furthermore, the lenses of head lamps are frequently inclined or adjoining components for mounting the nozzle stem are arranged at an inclination relative to the lenses.
Furthermore, devices have become known in which the entire nozzle stem is adjustable in relation to a body sheet. However, this requires high design costs. Furthermore, forces are introduced into the nozzle stem as a result of movements of a washing liquid line connected to the nozzle stem. This can lead to adjustment of the orientation of the wash nozzle.
Furthermore, it is known to arrange a nozzle in a receptacle and to connect the receptacle to adjoining components of the device via a ball joint. However, this leads to a large number of sealing surfaces. Furthermore, it is possible to adjust the wash nozzle only very imprecisely, as the receptacle and the ball joint are resilient and therefore restoring forces act on the wash nozzle after the adjustment. In addition, this configuration requires a particularly large amount of overall space.
Furthermore, spherical wash nozzles have become known from practical experience. However, spherical wash nozzles of this type generate spot-type jets. In order to restrict a spray region, use is therefore generally made of a plurality of spherical wash nozzles which are arranged next to one another and each spray a small partial region of the spray region provided. However, this leads to a marked increase in costs when adjusting the spray region as a whole.